Opium
by Akebono mimichan
Summary: Oliver a tout prévu pour Halloween. Mais comme d'habitude, Lilian fait des siennes. Thème de la Ficothèque Ardente : Halloween et romance avec les mots ouate, chaudron et opium à caser. 2P Universe


**Ce soir, c'est nuit spéciale Halloween sur la Ficothèque Ardente.**

 **Alors j'ai pris le thème : Halloween et romance avec les trois mots : ouate/chaudron/opium à placer. J'ai aussi tiré un thème à drabbles. Et j'espère que j'arriverais à l'écrire, parce que le défi est corsé.**

 **Disclaimer : Hétalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya.**

 **Avertissement : Drogue, magie, sexe.**

* * *

Oliver marchait dans la rue d'une démarche assurée et féline. Tout était prêt pour Halloween. Il avait laissé un SMS mystérieux à son cher et tendre, histoire de titiller sa curiosité. Lilian allait se bouger jusqu'à Londres, malgré sa flemme légendaire. Oliver en était certain.

Au pire des cas, il n'aurait qu'à se déplacer jusqu'à Lilian avec tout son matériel.

Ce ne serait pas la première fois.

Oliver trébucha sur une pierre qu'il maudit cent fois. Au moins.

Il ne manquerait plus qu'il croise des flics avec l'opium qu'il se trimballait sur lui.

Oliver avait bien l'intention de se mettre minable et d'entraîner Lilian avec lui. Bien sûr, la redescente serait difficile pour eux deux. Oliver avait prévu assez pour se sevrer en douceur ensuite. Il n'était pas totalement irresponsable.

Et puis, Lilian râlerait pendant des semaines. Oliver adorait l'embêter.

Oliver se figea. Son téléphone sonnait.

C'était Lilian !

Son cœur tambourina très fort dans sa poitrine. Son amoureux lui faisait toujours un effet fou.

« Lilian ! Mon cœur ! Mon amour ! Mon poussin en sucre ! C'est Halloween ! »

Mince ! Il n'avait pas réussi à canaliser son enthousiasme.

« Je ne prendrais pas cette merde.

\- J'avais préparé un chaudron entier pour embaumer toute la maison et la peupler de licornes arc-en-ciel, d'éléphant rose et de crocodiles dorés.

\- Je suis cloué au lit. Rodrigo a tenté de m'emprisonner dans de la ouate et m'a certainement brisé une ou deux vertèbres avant que Fabrizio n'intervienne… Par jalousie. Je ne les comprendrais jamais…

\- Mon pauvre chéri ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! J'arrive avec le chaudron !

\- Oliver ! J'ai besoin de tout, sauf de toi ! »

Ce cri étranglé de détresse profonde convainquit encore plus Oliver d'intervenir. Lilian avait le déni dans le sang. Dès qu'il se retrouvait dans la panade, il faisait le vide autour de lui. Oliver était le seul à se permettre de franchir ses pauvres défenses de gars déprimé par la vie pour lui redonner un peu le sourire.

Oliver se téléporta chez lui, prit son chaudron tout chaud, tout bouillant et son opium. Il fallait bien ça pour faire passer la douleur. Rodrigo était une brute épaisse. S'il avait abimé son Lilian, Oliver irait lui faire sa fête. Lilian avait tendance à exagérer quand il s'agissait de sa santé. Oliver n'irait pas massacrer Rodrigo sur les dires de Lilian. Il allait constater avant.

Maintenant, d'ailleurs.

Oliver atterrit dans la chambre de Lilian et faillit trébucher dans ses affaires sales.

Quel malpropre son Lilian ! Et il était encore dans le quasi noir absolu. Ce ne devait pas aller très fort.

« J'ai tout apporté !

\- Écoute, je n'ai pas envie que tu diffuses de l'opium dans toute la maison avec ta magie bizarre, râla Lilian depuis son lit. J'ai des visiteurs demain.

\- Qui !, s'écria Oliver, jaloux comme un pou.

\- Mon Président, idiot !

\- On ne dirait pas que tu aies fait un effort pour rendre ta maison présentable. Je peux lancer un sort pour nettoyer tout ce bordel…

\- Si tu fais ça, ton brexit va se faire dans la douleur.

\- Ah ! Oui ! Tu veux donner l'impression à ton Président que tu es submergé de travail, alors que tu n'es rien qu'un glandeur. Je te connais par cœur, mon cœur.

\- Évite de ronronner aussi près de mes oreilles, tu me feras plaisir. »

Oliver déposa son matériel, bien décidé à l'utiliser dès que Lilian se montrerait plus coopératif. Et il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le ranimer un tant soit peu et de lui apporter de la joie de vivre.

Le sexe !

Dès qu'Oliver avait découvert ce point faible, il s'était fait une joie de l'utiliser.

« Mon amour !

\- Arrêt de roucouler. Ça me donne la nausée.

\- Je croyais que tu avais mal au dos. Laisse mes doigts de fée le constater. »

Lilian eut une moue mitigée avant de finalement se laisser tomber sur le côté pour lui présenter son dos. Un petit massage, et plus si affinités, ne ferait pas de mal à cette grosse limace. Oliver lui enleva sa chemise avec beaucoup de difficulté, puis parcourut sa peau avec délice. Il vérifia que Lilian n'avait rien de grave. Tout en le massant, Oliver répara les muscles froissés de son dos grâce à ses pouvoirs. Il n'avait jamais dit à Lilian qu'il utilisait la magie durant ses massages et encore moins qu'il n'avait pas besoin de le toucher pour le soigner. Ça romprait tout le charme.

Oliver ricana à cette pensée.

« Oliver, je sais que tes pensées ne sont pas chastes.

\- Comment as-tu pu deviner ?, s'en moqua Oliver.

\- Tes mains sont dans mon pantalon.

\- Oh, mais, j'y ai trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant.

\- C'est assez dur pour toi, le taquina Lilian.

\- Pressé de passer à la suite ? »

Il n'était pas rare que Lilian se montre impatient durant ce genre de situation. Il se chauffait vite. Son massage n'avait pas duré très longtemps. Oliver s'était à peine gorgé de la douceur de sa peau. Son sexe n'était pas complètement érigé.

« Je vais avoir besoin d'un peu de ton aide », avoua Oliver.

Lilian se tourna vers lui. Direct, il lui abaissa son pantalon et son caleçon pour le prendre en bouche. Oliver gémit sous la sensation. Lilian le suçait avec la force de l'expérience, sachant ce qui le ferait planer. En parlant de planer… Oliver jeta un coup d'œil à son attirail… Peut-être plus tard… Son excitation augmentait au fur et à mesure que la bouche chaude de Lilian allait et venait sur sa verge. Le plaisir affluait. Tout ceci n'était pourtant pas suffisant. Oliver le voulait en lui. Et maintenant.

À l'aide d'un sort, il prépara son intimité. Ensuite, il repoussa Lilian sur le matelas et se positionna au-dessus de lui. Il s'abaissa avec lenteur sur sa verge, appréciant la pénétration. Il croisa ensuite le regard gêné de Lilian.

Son amoureux avait toujours du mal à montrer ses sentiments. Oliver savait qu'il lui faisait de l'effet quand il se plaçait ainsi sur lui. Et puis, tout simplement, Lilian adorait être en lui.

Oliver bougea lentement, trouvant comment stimuler sa prostate efficacement. Lilian l'aidait parfois en soulevant ses hanches. Le plaisir les transportait tous les deux, enfermés dans leur bulle amoureuse. Si, amoureuse. Lilian ne l'avouait que rarement, mais il était raide dingue d'Oliver. Oliver adorait cette position. Il pouvait voir Lilian dans cette semi-pénombre prendre son pied avec lui.

Et rien n'était plus jouissif que ce plaisir.

Pas même les petits lutins multicolores de l'opium.


End file.
